


Trophy Bird

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Kidnap and Rescue [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Based of fanart, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hostage Situations, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Justice Lords AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice Lord AU where the Teen Titans are captured and it's up to the evil!Tim to watch over them.<br/>But that doesn't mean he can't give a few spoilers while he's on watch duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a piece of fanart I found in the timkon tag on tumblr which was costume redesigns based on the Justice Lord AU.

SMALL NOTE!

  
I found the original fanart that inspired this piece of work and it is [here](http://code-n.tumblr.com/post/60469147078/justice-lords-au-kon-tim-kara-kid-kon-tim) if you want to check it out. All credit to the artist and my thanks to them for being amazing.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“He doesn’t love you.” Tim stated. His wrists were starting to hurt from the heavy cuffs around them and the bright lights flooding his cell were starting to give him a headache. He knew Cassie was being held in the cell to his left and Bart was most likely on his right.

He glared at his double, who was standing on the other side of the reinforced glass, arms folded over his chest defensively. The double wasn’t wearing the uniform Tim was - it wasn’t his Robin costume. There were subtle differences between the two. The double’s cape didn’t fasten around his neck like Tim’s; instead it was swathed around his shoulders and pinned in place with the ‘R’ that symbolised Robin. Also, the double’s costume was mostly red and black with hardly any green at all.

“What are you going on about?” The double demanded, glaring back at Tim.

“Your Kon. He doesn’t love you. You’re his _trophy_. He managed to get you to change sides and now he’s indulging you.” Tim spat. “You mean less to him than I do.”

“God, I didn’t think I would be that _green_.” The double jeered, breaking into a laugh.

“Do you really think he loves you? Do you think that he wouldn’t toss you aside to save his own skin?” Tim demanded.

“Would yours?” The double asked. Tim opened his mouth to respond but closed it, unable to think of a retort. “I thought so.”

“They’re completely different people.” Tim defended, finding his voice.

“Are they? Are _we_ completely different, Tim? Fighting for we think is right?” The double asked, turning the tables.

“My Superboy wouldn’t turn evil.” Tim hissed.

“You don’t know for sure what someone else would and wouldn’t do.” The double pointed out. “And if you ever get a grip and admit all those deep down feelings, you’ll realise there’s a _lot_ that he will do if you ask nicely enough.” He added, giving Tim a sly smile.

“Oh that’s _disgusting_!” Tim heard Cassie shout from her cell.

“I have to agree with Wonder Girl.” Tim said, glaring at his opposite. “You’re pretty gross.”

“Your loss. He really _can_ live up to his title.” Tim’s double continued, leaning against the barrier nonchalantly. There was a tone in his voice which said a hundred words that _none_ of them would _ever_ want _any_ version of Tim to say.

“ _Aaaand_ I’m gonna puke.” Bart stated, his voice loud and coming from the cell next to Tim. Tim’s double laughed and walked away, his cape flaring out as he turned.

“When you come to your senses,” The double began, stopping halfway up the stairs he was descending and turned back around to look at Tim, “I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

His laughter rang in Tim’s ears well after he left.


End file.
